


After Hours

by Jack Hardness (FaceofMer)



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/Jack%20Hardness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Barrowman and Misha Collins have some extracurricular fun after a con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this back in May, but I've been nervous to post it. Here it is though.

John was on the phone with Scott. They’d discussed this already, but still... “You okay with me and Misha?”

He could hear a chuckle on the other end. “Yes. I already told you. Have fun. Can’t wait to hear about it.”

“Fantastic. Love you.” John smiled and hung up the phone, grinning at Misha. “Everything good with the missus?”

“Yes.” Misha took the mobile from him and dropped it on the table, pushing John up against the wall and kissing him slowly, tongue sliding just barely along lips until he parted his mouth with a groan.

John relaxed under his grip, Misha's hands sliding under his t-shirt as he kissed and nipped down John's jaw. He giggled and ran a hand through Misha's hair. "We'd get in so much trouble if the public found out."

"They won't." Misha nibbled the soft skin of his throat before tugging him away from the wall and pushing him at the bed. Still grinning, John climbed in on hands and knees and looked over his shoulder at Misha's fond smile.

Rolling John onto his back, Misha climbed on top, kissing him deeply and grinding slowly against him, both of them denim-clad and aching.

John tugged at Misha's shirt and he stopped kissing John long enough to pull it over his head. Still grinning, John ran appreciative hands up his chest. Misha yanked John's own shirt off and rolled them over so John was straddling his hips.

Misha rocked up against his arse as he got John's jeans open. He laughed. "Green Lantern today?"

"More like the Incredible Hulk," John winked at him.  

"I'll be the judge of that." Misha pulled down his boxers to wrap a hand around his girth. John groaned and ground down hard against his cock, head going back as he moaned.

Chuckling, Misha gave him a couple strokes before nudging him to the side. They both quickly shed jeans and underwear. John eyed Misha appreciatively.

"I bet that mouth is good for a lot of things." Misha sat against the headboard and guided John towards his cock.

"You don't even know the half of it." John licked him root to tip before swallowing him down easily, one hand cupping his balls and rolling them gently.

Misha moaned, rocking into his mouth, tugging lightly at his hair but not enough to pull him off. Suction and wet and _tongue_... clearly this was on John's list of talents as well.

He let him go for a few minutes longer before pulling firmly on his hair to bring him up. "I do hope you have lube."

John grinned and wiped his mouth before kissing him. "Sure do." He got up and went to get it while Misha took a condom from his discarded jeans. As John climbed back into bed, Misha kissed him again and took the lube, squeezing his ass.

Settling onto his back, John opened himself wide while Misha warmed the lube in his hands. He coated two fingers and stroked John's entrance, leaning in to swallow his soft moans. He pushed his tongue into John's mouth as his finger pushed inside.

John groaned and rocked against his fingers. His hands slid along Misha's back and shoulders, holding him close while Misha desecrated his mouth with his tongue.

It didn't take long before Misha pulled away to roll on the condom. John was panting with need, stroking himself as he watched. Misha pushed his legs up and watched John's face as he carefully entered him.

"Fuck," muttered John, stroking himself a little faster. With a devious grin, Misha bottomed out, grabbed John’s wrists and pinned them on either side of his head. John's legs wrapped around his waist, rocking against him, wanting more.

Misha kissed him yet again as he thrust, John's cock leaving a wet trail on his stomach.  John met his thrusts, both of them groaning together as the bed squeaked underneath them. Misha let go of his wrist to stroke him again, John's hand squeezing the back of his neck.

Pulling out, Misha rolled John onto hands and knees. John stroked himself again as Misha sheathed himself , finding his prostate and making John cry out against the pillow. It only took a few strokes before John was coming over his hand, groaning loudly.

Misha grabbed his hips and thrust roughly, chasing his own orgasm. John squeezed around him and it was all over for him, moaning as he came.

Laughing softly as Misha pulled out, John flopped over onto his back. Misha binned the condom and went to grab a washcloth from the bathroom. John caught it as he tossed it to him. Misha smiled and sat on the edge of the bed as he wiped himself up. "That was fun."

"Yeah," John was out of breath as he sat up and kissed him.

Misha took the rag and chucked it at the bathroom as they both collected their clothes. Misha eyed John's boxer shorts and grabbed them. "I'm keeping these."

John laughed and picked up Misha's. "Fair trade then."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
